lgafandomcom-20200213-history
LGA Wiki
Welcome to LGA Wiki NOTE: THE CURRENT STORY IS BEING REVAMPED AND THE WEBSITE IS NOT UP TO DATE. APPROXIMATELY 3/4's OF THE CONTENT IS NOT CORRECT. THIS WILL BE FIXED SOON. You guys are faggots Stories of the LGA System The LGA Universe is a fictional sci-fi universe. In the year 2168 Earth is a thing of the past, the last bastions of human civilization exist within the LGA System on the planets Taue, Demith, Venglar, Belzeski, Ion, and Armand. Though humankind continues to flourish it's existence is constantly put into jeopardy by conflicts between governments, rogue factions, experiments gone awry, Interdimensional Demons, and whatever else the inhabitants of the LGA system are unlucky enough to encounter within their tenuous lifetimes. Despite the forces bent on ripping the species apart humanity continues to fight on to earn it's right to survive. Arguably the most powerful assets to the human forces of the LGA System are the Epsilon Empire's CyberOps Agents, and the Demith Dominion's Omega Squads. Both forces supply their respective governments with Superhuman Soldiers with vast arrays of powers and abilities. These forces work with standard armed forces to combat the dangers that threaten their peoples. Current Development The wiki is far from complete, as the current state of the website is as follows: Currently Finished Pages: Rohaz , Epsilon Empire , Emperor XtremEvan , Flint Jackson , Evanata , Bane , HGE , Storm Flare , Steel Talon , Schpein , Project Osyka , LGA System , Task Force 92 , World War 3 , Mythril and Falchion , Starma , The Civil War , Arktavia Assault , Sunhawk , Battle of Demith , Tectonic Wave , Medieval Man , Arkives Tower , Battlebase Cathedral , Arktavia , Crossella , The Modern Battlefield , Commando Chris , The Technician , Venglar , Tectonic Terror , War of LGA , Patriot , Roy , Chaos Pages Still Incomplete: Krein , Demith Dominion , Helioness , Taue , Mr. Hair , Omega H , Ron Primas , Cody Alford , Jack MacTyler , Kora Holzman , The Society , Demith , Schlein , Superhumans , Metahumans , Kinetic Flare , Spacella , Force of Impeachment , Prime Minister Kane , Menton , Hyperion , Fleisch , Atlas Enterprise , Lindsey Turano , Hexley , Corsair Squadron Development Current CyberOps Organization is lacking many details, new changes will affect the following: Erika Vincent , Kazuo Lee , Ghost , CyberOps , Jimmy Smith , Blondie , Jason Chandler , Alex Owens , Kelly Torina , Red Force 4 , Colonel Ray , Dryconias , Blue Force 5 , Green Force 2 , Yellow Force 3 , Orange Force 1 Critical Pages Still Needed: MGA, The General, Belzeski, Armand, Ion, The Interdimensional Demons, Nebelous, The Elementals, Omega B, Jay, Joey, Sarah, Amalgam Project, Omega A (and members), Ethera, Guidance Pages (Last), Alliance of Humanity, Omega Force, Mr. Tiberius, Genesis, Colonial Liberation Front, Penumbra Alliance, Dr. Sandifer, Elernet, Jeffren, Bruce Marauder, David Colombus, Jedburgh, Mikael, Xadin Other Pages Needed: Weapons, Vehicles, Aircraft, Spacecraft, Equipment, Cities, Bases... Latest activity Category:Browse